It All Started with a Song
by DiaBaby
Summary: It all started with a song. A few simple notes, a beautiful priestess singing her sad song. No one knew that this priestess could sing like that, no one knew that she was secretly in love with HIM of all people. Borderline PWP


Disclaimer: I do not own Flyleaf, nor do i own Persona 3, or any megami tensei game. If i owned P3...there would be more shinji/aki/junpei things happening, or there would have been shinji/fuuka. And shinji would NOT have died.

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first Persona 3 fanfic and i am not so sure what people will think of it. I am quite scared that someone will be like "blah blah blah this sucks." But you win some you lose some. Be gentle when reviewing, I am very new to the Persona 3 fanfictions, like i stated. So thanks again for reading. Read and Review. But most of all, please, enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks guys,

* * *

It all started with a song. A few simple notes, a beautiful priestess singing her sad song. No one knew that this priestess could sing like that, no one knew that she was secretly in love with HIM of all people. She could have done better, hell, Junpei would have been better than HIM. No one knew except Minato, well, and Akihiko, but that was to be expected. He couldn't hide anything from Akihiko. There was one thing that was uncertain in their eyes, why would she date someone so beneath her? Well, Minato explained it didn't matter to Fuuka or HIM, they believed they were in love. It wasn't until only knowing each other for only a little while when they began dating. 'Yukari-chan, he's sweet and so nice. And he's such a gentleman.' Fuuka would tell Yukari. Yukari would scoff, 'HIM gentleman? Please Fuuka, i would rather you date JUNPEI.' Fuuka would then tell Yukari that Junpei did not like her that way and that he and Akihiko were happy together, and if Yukari messed that up for Junpei, Caesar would kill her...that or Trismegistus definately would.  
Now, people wonder how Fuuka and HIM got to this point. In a karaoke bar with all of SEES, well Fuuka was forced by Mitsuru and HE was forced by Junpei. Now, everyone was afraid to go up there...except maybe Junpei, Akihiko, and Minato. The girls forced Fuuka to go up on stage and they chose a song for her to sing, by some American band called Flyleaf.  
"Why do American bands have such weird names senpai?" Yukari asked Mitsuru.  
"I don't know Yukari" she replied.  
Fuuka got up on stage and she was nervous. She didn't know what song was playing. And she was kind of scared but she got past it and began her song.

_My hands are searching for you_

_ My arms are outstretched towards you _

_I feel you on my fingertips _

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being _

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

Shinji looked on at the Priestess. Her voice was strong yet weak at the same time. It was as though these words came from her heart. Her voice came through the crowd and was loud and clear in his ears. He loved it, although he'd never admit that. This song sounded as though it made for Fuuka's vocal cords.  
I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing

Shinji listened. He just listened to this song so filled with acceptance and everything and was impressed. He though her voice was beautiful. That's all he could think. Well he could think other things but Fuuka might be able to hear them. *And we wouldn't want that now would be Shinjiro?* Castor asked him in his mind.  
'No, No we wouldn't Castor.' he replied to his persona.

'Tch. I must be going crazy' He told himself, 'I'm talking to my persona...this is ridiculous. I normally never do this'  
*I think you're in love Shinjiro*  
'Shut up Castor'  
*heh heh*

_My hands float up above me _

_And you whisper you love me _

_And I begin to fade Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway _

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_ I am alone and they are too with you_

Fuuka sang like she always had except she felt eyes on her. As the song came to a close she walked off stage after bowing politely to the audience. She went back to where she sat between Shinji and Akihiko. She was sitting there went Shinji leaned into her ear "You have a beautiful voice Fuuka-chan" he told her. Fuuka's face went as red a cranberry juice and then some. She didn't know what to think about this. She got up.  
"I am heading back to the dorm. But um...Shinjiro-senpai, will you walk me back?" she asked him.  
Shinji nodded and put his jacket back on, it was rare that he even took it off. Fuuka waited for him and she smiled as they left.

_A bit later back at the dorm_

Fuuka and Shinji were alone in the dorm, and were sitting in Shinji's room just enjoying the silence between them. It was then things progressed with a kiss. Fuuka's arms wrapped around Shinji's neck and his arms around her waist. Quite frankly Fuuka was thinking things that she shouldn't have been but she couldn't help herself. Then Shinji nibbled on her ear. She let out a quiet gasp. Fuuka proceeded to take of shinji's jacket and shirt. She gasped as she saw all the scars on Shinji's chest. "Wh-Where did all these come from?" she asked "Fights behind Port Island, Shadows, you name it i probably have a scar from it" he said quietly.  
"You fought to protect right?" she asked "of course" he replied to her Fuuka nodded and they met in a lip lock.

His hands explored her and like wise with her to him. By this time they were already in their underwear and just making out hotly. Shinji reached for Fuuka's bra strap and she let him undo the strap. He kissed all the way down to her belly button and back up to her lips. Fuuka was flushed and getting hotter for him. She took off his boxers and she flushed a bit more. Shinji kissed her tenderly and the two of them had another short hot make out session. Shinji slid his hands between her legs feeling her wetness. She let out a moan as he touch her most private places and he kissed her.

Shinji was surprised that this was happening. He normally fucked and ran. But this felt different. It felt more...intimate, sweet, innocent, and dare he say...loving? Either way he liked it. He liked being held in caring arms and being kissed lovingly. He kissed her again and then his fingers slid into her. Catching her off guard. She let out a squeak of the sorts and whimpered. He kissed her and uttered a "sorry" to her.

Fuuka began to feel pleasure with each thrust of his fingers. She was enjoying this much more than she though she would. His kiss made her feel butterflies, his touch made her feel hot. She moaned as he nibbled her neck then her ear back down and kissed her. Her nails dug into him as she moaned. He got into position over her and asked if she was ready. She looked at him with caring loving eyes and nodded.  
Shinji slid careful into her. Fuuka let out a gasp and he looked at her. She nodded and he continued. Slowly at first. They'd kiss while he thrusted into her. She began to feel pleasure and then it intensified. She moaned louder and then finally she yelled out his name. She came around his member and he came not too long after her. He laid down next to Fuuka. He kissed her forehead as she cuddled up to him. He pulled the blankets over them and he look down at the aquamarine haired priestess before him.

"Fuuka, this is kind of sudden...would you be willing to date a loser like me?" he asked Fuuka looked up at him and kissed him gently, "Yes i would love to."

Shinji deepened that kiss and they fell into a deep slumber in each others arms. Oblivious to what was to come.


End file.
